


Conspire

by cognomen



Series: Cognomen's List of Things that Aren't Reptiles [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blind Date, Conspiracy, Multi, friend conspiracy, highschool level hijinks, secret clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge Day 7, Pairing: Finn, Poe, and Rey, Prompt: Blind Date“I am very sick of watching the Commander mope so much,” Kare informs the emergency meeting of the pilot’s club.“Tell me about it,” Rose agrees. She’s secured honorary membership on account of no one wanting to tell their best mechanic she couldn’t come in. “All Finn does is ask me awkward questions about how to make the first move. Like I know? The only time I did, I thought I was dying.”“Rey keeps getting my hopes up,” Jess laments.





	Conspire

“I am very sick of watching the Commander mope so much,” Kare informs the emergency meeting of the pilot’s club.

“Tell me about it,” Rose agrees. She’s secured honorary membership on account of no one wanting to tell their best mechanic she couldn’t come in. “All Finn does is ask me awkward questions about how to make the first move. Like  _ I _ know? The only time I did, I thought I was dying.”

“Rey keeps getting my hopes up,” Jess laments.

Chewbacca growls his way through his input in Shyriiwook, and all heads nod.

“So how do we get all three of them sorted out?” Kare asks.

“Excuse me,” Snap puts in. “Isn’t this a little juvenile?”

“Oh boy, here comes the fun police,” Yolo elbows snap. “Of course it’s juvenile! Have you  _ met _ Poe?”

“Well,” Snap says. “I mean they’re not in grade school. They can probably figure all this out by themselves.”

“Boo!” Rose jeers. “It’s no fun just  _ waiting _ . Besides, they’re all trying to figure themselves out, still. And there’s a war. What if they mess up and only two of them wind up dating or something bad happens?”

“Ugh,” Jess agrees. “It would mean even more moping.”

“Okay, so how do we make them see each other?” Kare asks. “I hear a lot of complaints but no plans.”

“We could just lock them all in the closet together for a few hours,” Snap says. “Complete the whole ‘teenager’ feeling of this plan.”

“Hey!” Rose says, suddenly. “I’ve got it!”

-

Kare corners Poe. She’s got seniority among his friends, aso she’s pretty sure she can get away with this.

“Commander, I have to talk to you,” she says, barging into his hangar-bay and neatly trapping him against his work bench.

“Oh yeah?” Poe asks, turning around. He looks happy to see her. Poor fool.

“So I have this friend,” Kare says, casually. “And they need a date for tomorrow night. I was thinking, since you are the most eligible bachelor on base…”

-

Jess and Rose have to practically corral Finn.

“A—date?”

“Yes!” Rose says.

“Tomorrow?” Finn looks like he’s weighing his chances of success if he climbs the wall behind him.

“Yes,” Jess chimes in. “We know just the person. It would mean a lot to them.”

“I don’t, uh,” Finn stalls, looking back and forth between them. “Is this a joke? Who do you want me to go on a date with?”

“Surprise,” Jess says, grinning like a shark. “Don’t worry, Finn. Would we make you go through anything terrible?”

Rose nudges Jess’ ankle with her toe.

“Uh,  _ yes _ ,” Finn says. “Remember the time you tried to tell me that the traditional Sullustan greeting was a noogie?”

“Well, that was  _ funny _ , though!” Rose giggles. “Nien didn’t really mind.”

“Uh huh, and the time you ambushed me in my quarters with an exploding foam bomb…”

“This is different,” Jess protests. “Just say yes!”

-

“Hey,” Snap says.

“Hey,” Rey greets back, judging that he wants something immediately, like some kind of force trick. Funny, for someone who could do all kinds of Force magic, she hasn’t figured out that both Finn and Poe are pining for her _ and _ each other.

“If you show up tomorrow at the pilot’s club at eighteen hundred hours, there'll be free food,” Snap says. He’d thought a long time about how best to do this, and decided that simplest was really the best.

“Oh yes?” Rey sounds suspicious.

“Yep,” he says. “But only if you don’t ask a lot of questions.”

Rey gives him a feral grin that says she’s not afraid because she can handle anything. “Done.”

-

“Well?” Yolo asks.

“Shh, they’re talking,” Jess makes an urgent motion with her hand for them to keep quiet.

“And?” Rose asks.

“Again, you’re all acting like teenagers,” Snap drolls, even though he’s standing within listening range of the pilot’s club, too.

“Shush!” Jess says again, and this time Chewie adds a warning growl.

Laughter pours out of the little makeshift pilot’s club, now lit only with flickering glows and well stocked with wine.

“Yes!” Rose grins.

“That sounds like payoff,” Kare agrees.

“Alright, kids,” Snap shoes them all away from their listening post. “It’s past your bedtimes.”


End file.
